The Chance Of A Lifetime, Or The Choice
by YouGotsToLoveMe
Summary: They're young, in high school where no gossip goes unspread.She's normal and average with cute perks. He's famous and outstanding in so many eyes. Will they work it out with all the pressure threatening to break them up. Which will give up everything? K


**(Tell me if this is too OOC 'kay? Because if it is I think it'd make a very good original story. Remember to review!)**

_Chapter one._

He rocked and strummed his hands up and down the guitar. Not thinking just flowing with the rhythms. He looked up and around the crowd. They screamed and shouted holding up posters. He looked at his band mates, the lead singer, the drummer, the backup singer. It was almost one in the morning and he was antsy to get off stage into the arms of his number one priority. She stood off to the side smiling when he looked over and swaying to the music.

At first glance she didn't seem like the type of person to listen to the music he and his band performed. She wore bright colors and pastels. She wore skirts, button ups, cardigans and the odd t-shirt. For special occasions she had her long brunette hair curled and bangs swept to the side. When usually her hair was straight to perfection and had a nice fringe. Tonight, as encouragement for him she wore a jean mini skirt and his band t-shirt tied up on her hip, her hair curled and tennis shoes on. At the moment he looked away he finished their song off with a guitar solo. He started off the huge stage and Tohru, filled with excitement jogged into his arms. Kyo hugged her waist with one arm, and held his guitar with the other. He gently planted a chaste kiss on her forehead. Some of the girls in the audience didn't like it, not at all. They shouted obscenities which he wish they wouldn't. Tohru ignored them best she could as they both turned to say goodbye to the crowd. Kyo guided her offstage and to his dressing room.

"You guys were great tonight." Tohru complimented with a grin. She hoisted herself up onto Kyo's dresser.

"Yeah? Thanks." Kyo grinned stripping off his band clothes.

"Why are you taking those off? Is there no after party?" Tohru asked curious. He glanced up.

"I thought your grandpa needed you home tonight to take care of Amaya?" Kyo meant to state it but it came out as a question. Tohru's eyes lit up and she looked surprised. Understanding finally lit her eyes.

"Oh! Thank you for reminding me! I almost forgot!" Tohru exclaimed. Kyo wondered how she could almost forget her adorable little cousin, who was abandoned.

"Where's your grandpa and them going tonight?" Kyo asked lacing his sneakers up.

"Well my aunts husband has been promoted. They're going to the dinner ceremony." Tohru explained swinging her feet.

"I'm ready. Aren't you going to change you top? I know your Aunt and her family despise my band." Kyo smirked throwing her beige ruffle short sleeve blouse at her.

"I'm proud of you. And I want to show it. I'm sure she wont mind for one night." Tohru proclaimed jumping off his dresser while he held open the door for her. He frowned as she pranced down the hall towards the back exit. He knew her aunt scolded and criticised her when she wore paraphernalia from his band. She stood by the exit door waiting.

"Robert isn't here yet. I wonder what he's doing." Tohru wondered as she fit her head under Kyo's chin.

"Maybe he isn't my bodyguard tonight and the new guy is lost today." Kyo mumbled into her hair.

"Can't we just go to the limo ourselves?" Tohru asked. She asked every night they performed.

"Tohru my fans may look like innocent little girls. But they're vicious. They can rip me apart to try and get a piece of me to remember. They can hurt you because your with me and I'm all yours." Kyo said in all seriousness. They stared at each other serious for a second before Tohru's serious façade shattered and she giggled.

"Kyo your so silly. They're just girls who admire you and your band. They can't be evil." Tohru said in a laughing tone. Kyo shook his head.

"You don't understand." Kyo sighed.

"Sorry I'm late, had to stop off back stage for something to eat." Robert said with one of his belly laughs. Then with Robert up front the three of them braced themselves and went outside to screaming fans and raging paparazzi.

_TBC?_

**(Remember to review! I need at least five before continuing! Ciao!)**


End file.
